Surprises and Countdowns
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: For Spike a countdown is how long until a bomb goes off and surprises aren't always a good thing, especailly with his job. But on this occassion for him and Winnie this surprise and countdown is for something that will change their lives, but for good this time.
1. Chapter 1

Winnie had been looking forward to her day off for a week; she had felt tired and moody and had to restrain herself from snapping at anyone who (in her opinion) asked stupid questions. Spike was working the afternoon shift and after a year of dating and being married for eight months Winnie didn't know if she was imagining the look of relief on Spike's face as he went out the door, although if she hadn't imagined it Winnie couldn't really blame Spike as he had had to suffer the brunt of her recent bad mood.

After Spike had left Winnie called her sister-in-law (her brother's wife). Winnie had told Sally about her change in mood lately and how she tended to pee more. Sally's reply freaked Winnie out.

"_Maybe you should get a pregnancy test"_

"_What?!"_

"_Well before I found out I was pregnant with Timmy I was feeling the same as you and your mom suggested I get a test. And what do you know I was pregnant."_

"_So you think I'm pregnant?"_

"_Well I could be wrong, but better to find out now just in case you are"_

"_I guess" replied Winnie, biting on her bottom lip in worry; she couldn't be pregnant could she? Even though she and Spike had been married for eight months they had never even talked about having a baby._

"_Want me to come over?" asked Sally knowing exactly how Winnie was feeling._

"_No I'll be ok, I'll get a test at the pharmacy a couple blocks away and come home and-"_

"_Winnie you're rambling" stated Sally; she knew this was what Winnie did when she was worried._

"_Sally"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If I am pregnant is it bad that I'm scared?"_

"_No Winnie" comforted Sally, "I felt the same when I found out about Timmy and I'll tell you what"_

"_What?"_

"_I felt the same two years later when I found out I was expecting Joe and three years after that when I was expecting Olivia"_

"_But you had already had Timmy!"_

"_I know, but Winnie mothers always worry and get scared even if it is their first baby or their seventh"_

_Winnie laughed "didn't know that was what you were aiming for"_

"_Very funny. No I think three is my lot"_

"_Ok I gotta go and get a test; I'll call you later with the results"_

"_Ok speak to you later Winnie, oh and if I were you get one of those fancy tests which tell you how far along you are"_

"_Right, ok. Bye"._

So here was Winnie five hours later (she took a while to build up the courage to pee on the stick) sat on the edge of the bath looking at the little stick which could change her life forever, while she was lost in her thoughts she didn't see what the result came up as. Two minutes later she looked down to see _positive, 4 – 5 weeks_. Winnie gasped in shock and dropped the test. Subconsciously she placed a hand over her belly; she had no idea how she was supposed to tell Spike. _I'll just come out and say it_ she decided.

Two hours later and Spike had come home right on time announcing "I'm home!"

"In the living room!" replied Winnie, she took a deep breathe _when he sits down just tell him_.

"How was your afternoon?" asked Spike as he sat down next to Winnie,

"It was fine, how was yours?" replied Winnie trying to keep her voice normal.

"Uneventful, spent the time fixing up Babycakes"

"Uh Spike" began Winnie,

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something"

"Ok"

"Um...er..."

Spike sat up and turned Winnie to face him concern written all over his face, "What's wrong?"

"Well nothing's wrong as such, it's just...we're having a baby" smiled Winnie.

The concern disappeared from Spike's face to be replaced with happiness and excitement. "We are?!"

Winnie nodded; Spike hugged her tight and said "this is the best news ever! When did you find out?"

"This afternoon"

Spike stood up and did a funny dance in the middle of the room "we're having a baby!" he exclaimed, Winnie laughed from where she was sitting. She felt it was about time Spike got to be a father, after seeing him with the young children of Team One and with his and hers nephews and nieces.

Spike came to sit down next to her again, "so do you know how far along you are?"

"The test said four to five weeks"

Spike smiled and pulled Winnie so she was leaning against him, he wrapped his arms around her. They both held their hands over her belly, and both wearing huge smiles. When Winnie started giggling.

"What?" asked Spike looking down at Winnie.

"It's just that we never talked about having a baby and now we're having one"

"Well both like surprises and I think this is the best of them all"

"I fully agree" said Winnie as she angled her head so she was looking up at Spike and then she turned the T.V on and Spike kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Winnie was now seven weeks pregnant and the only person she and Spike had told was Sally as they wanted to wait until after the ultrasound next week as there was still a risk Winnie could miscarry.

Their alarm had just gone off and as Winnie began to wake up she felt her stomach turning and dashed to the bathroom and bent down in front of the toilet. She heard footsteps behind her and then felt gentle hands rubbing up and down her back.

"I hate morning sickness" Winnie grumbled.

"I'll bet" murmured Spike as he continued to rub Winnie's back until they were both certain it was over.

Spike held back Winnie's hair as she rinsed her mouth. She turned to face him and smiled "thanks"

He shrugged his shoulders "figured it was the least I could do for you".

"I really want to kiss you right now, but seeing as I've only just thrown up I don't think that would be a good idea"

"You've rinsed your mouth" and before Winnie could say anything Spike placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He then took her hand and together they walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, Winnie was seriously missing her morning coffee but she knew caffeine was bad while she was pregnant. She had taken to having blackberry juice but instead of using cold water she used hot water so for the cold months she could have the same warmth of coffee but without the bad effects it would bring. Then she noticed Spike making two hot blackberry juices.

"Where's your coffee?" asked Winnie, she knew Spike loved his morning coffee as much as she did.

"Well I thought as you have to give up coffee I will as well"

"Have I told you how much I love you?" smiled Winnie as Spike handed her drink to her.

"Once or twice" smirked Spike as he sat at the table opposite her as he munched on his toast and she ate her cereal.

"Well I love you very much" she smiled,

"That's three times"

"Very funny" laughed Winnie.

"I thought so" smirked Spike.

"If this baby turns out like you I have no idea what I am going to do!"

"You'll love us both" stated Spike,

"Yes I suppose I will" smiled Winnie.

* * *

Winnie was sat on an uncomfortable examining table with Spike sat holding her hand as a nurse was prepping her for the ultrasound.

"Right here we are" said the nurse, Winnie and Spike looked at the screen and then heard a gentle thumping sound.

"And that is the heartbeat of your babies"

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Winnie and Spike.

The nurse smiled "you're having twins", the nurse then went to get the photo of the ultrasound and Spike turned to Winnie "twins" he muttered still in a state of shock,

"Well we'd better get two of everything we need" said Winnie.

"But twins!"

"Spike there's nothing we can do about it now"

Spike looked at her and pulled her close and asked "can you tell my mom when we tell her?"

"Why?" laughed Winnie,

"Because she'll get all excited and yell at me through the phone"

"Alright only if you tell my mom"

"Deal" replied Spike smiling. "This should be fun" he added,

"I think so" replied Winnie as she rested her head on Spike's shoulder.

**A/N I have never had a baby so I've researched this on the internet so sorry if some bits are wrong but I have also asked my sister what she went through when she was pregnant and my made up character of Sally is based on my sister, thanks for helping me with this and being such a great big sister to me Sal!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N for this story Greg is still the boss of Team One but Sam is still on Team Three and Jules still hasn't come back to SRU yet. Sorry if this bothers anyone but I wanted to keep it how ther series ended but just couldn't see anyone else other than Greg as Team One's leader. Don't own Flashpoint only the made up characters. Thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed!**

* * *

As she had promised Winnie called Spike's mom when Spike called her mom. Michelina had been excited when Winnie broke the news to her, none of the screaming Spike had predicted. Michelina asked to speak to Spike so Winnie and Spike traded their cell phones, almost instantly Spike jerked his head away from Winnie's cell phone, his mom had started to more or less scream in excitement. Winnie laughed at the look on Spike's face as he tried to speak to his mom but from what Winnie could gather Michelina wasn't giving Spike a chance to say anything.

So the day after with the photo of the ultrasound Spike and Winnie walked into the SRU prepping themselves for the reactions of Team One, Spike occasionally rubbed his ear claiming he still couldn't hear properly out of it after ten minutes of his mom shouting down the phone.

They walked through the doors to see the team gathered by the dispatcher's desk. Ed was the first to see them shouting out "oh look the Scarlatti's have finally arrived!" and after taking in the looks on their faces he commented "what's got you two grinning like a couple of teenagers on prom night? I mean the only times I ever see an adult couple grin like that it when…" The team turned to face Winnie and Spike as Ed finished in a hushed and unsure tone "when a couple is expecting a baby"

"Are you?" asked Greg, trying to keep his excitement back just in case Ed was wrong.

At Spike's and Winnie's nods the whole team erupted in a chorus of well wishes and congratulations. Winnie took the ultrasound out of her bag and handed it around.

The team's newest members Penny and Jack looked at the ultrasound and Jack looked up and asked "no offense but I'm no good a looking at these things properly so what are the two blobs?"

"Well" began Spike sharing a grin with Winnie, "there are two blobs because we're having twins"

"What?!" exclaimed Ed grabbing the ultrasound to get a closer look.

"That's exactly what we said" laughed Winnie.

"So did you find out what you were having?" asked Leah as she hugged Winnie.

"Too early yet to find out" said Spike,

"But even when we can find out we're leaving it as a surprise" added Winnie, Leah nodded as she then went to hug Spike.

As Penny came to hug Winnie she asked "were you told a due date?"

Winnie nodded "we were told the twins would put an appearance in around April 12th"

Ed began chuckling and at everyone's confused looks he said "Winnie's already given them the nickname of 'the twins'" at this everyone else began to laugh as well.

Soon everyone began to move to their respective locker rooms; Winnie gave Spike the ultrasound that had been passed around for him to put in his locker while she took the second copy in her bag to put in her own locker.

* * *

Winnie was now thirteen weeks pregnant and sat at her desk doing paperwork, she had spoken to Commander Holleran and between them they decided she would start her maternity leave when she reached thirty-six weeks seeing as she was sat down during her shifts. Holleran also asked her if she was considering coming back to work after having the baby, Winnie said she would like to but planned on returning when the twins were nine months old.

While she was doing her paperwork when a brown paper bag was dropped in front of her, she looked up to see Spike smiling at her.

"What's this?"

"It was one o'clock and I figured your craving might start hitting around now"

"Awww you're so sweet, thank you" Winnie had taken to craving ice cream and marmite much to her own disgust. Spike had bought her a small tub of ice cream and had even spread the marmite on the top.

As Winnie began to dig in Ed walked past and seeing what she was eating exclaimed "yuck! What_ is_ that?"

"Marmite and ice cream" stated Winnie,

Ed pulled a face and then ignoring what Winnie was eating asked them "so thought of any names yet?" this drew the attention of the team who were working out.

"Well we haven't decided on anything yet, but you're welcome to pitch some ideas" said Spike, not realizing he had just opened a floodgate of suggestions.

"What about Susan?"

"Daisy?"

"Harry?"

"Not Harry! The kid could be teased for being named after Harry Potter, what about Henry?"

"Thomas?"

"Guys!" interrupted Spike, "just write your suggestions down on a piece of paper and give it to one of us" the team then nodded and ran around trying to find a pen and paper.

Winnie looked up from where she was scraping the last of the ice cream and asked "what have we started?"

"I have no idea" laughed Spike.

* * *

That evening while eating their dinner they each read out the name suggestions, word had spread throughout the SRU and Ed had found a bowl and labelled it 'name suggestions for the twins'.

Winnie was currently reading out her pile, "Charlie, Maggie, Samantha-"

"What's the bet that was Sam's suggestion so we would shorten her name to be the same as his?"

"Quite high. Right other suggestions are Casey, Connor, Sean, Rachel, Mary. Overall not bad suggestions"

"No, we just gotta decide when the twins are born" said Spike thinking over the names. "Oh by the way my mom called and said around the end of March or the beginning of April she's gonna fly over and stay. She also said she will stay a month after the twins are born so she can help out"

"That's so sweet of her" gushed Winnie trying to hold back tears,

"Are you _crying_?" asked a dumbfounded Spike,

"Oh shut up it's my hormones and your mom offering to do something that sweet just set me off" stated Winnie as she wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks,

"Oh Sally called and said as your about the same size you can have her maternity clothes"

"Are you _trying_ to make me bawl my eyes out?!" retorted Winnie now furiously wiping away at her eyes.

Spike chuckled as he stood up and knelt in front of Winnie, with his thumb he wiped away her tears "no I'm not trying to do that I just figured I'd tell you now when I remembered"

"_Sure_"

"No really that's the truth" laughed Spike, Winnie also began laughing.

Soon Winnie was yawning Spike stood up and taking her hand said "come on you better get to bed as I am sure your midnight trips to the bathroom and kitchen are tiring you out"

Winnie nodded and followed Spike upstairs. Winnie snuggled down under the covers lying on her side with her back to Spike, he pulled her into an embrace and ran his fingers through Winnie's hair until he was sure she had fallen into a deep sleep. Before he also fell asleep he whispered "I love you so much Winnie Scarlatti" he kissed the top of her hair and tightened his gentle embrace around his wife and two unborn children.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N this chapter I think is a little rushed and I'm sorry for it but I had no other ideas for it and schoolwork has been taking a lot of my time so I wanted to update this while I had a spare moment. Thanks for everyone's reviews!**

* * *

Winnie (who was now at twenty weeks) and Spike had the weekend off; Spike had just woken up and was watching Winnie sleep. He leaned over and placed his hand on her now showing belly, he smiled when he felt the twins moving, one of them gave a sharp kick which caused Winnie to wake up.

"Now kids that's not nice mommy needs her sleep" admonished Spike.

"Morning sweetheart" yawned Winnie,

"Morning, did you sleep ok?" asked Spike before leaning in and kissing Winnie.

"I got up to pee twice but other than that yes I did"

"That's good"

"What do you want to do today?" asked Winnie as she rose from the bed to go to the bathroom.

"I thought we could make a start on the nursery as I know you've been coming up with ideas"

"That's a great idea!" smiled Winnie as she left the room.

* * *

Two hours later Spike and Winnie were at a DIY store looking at paint colours. Every now and then some old lady would come over and ask how along Winnie was and once Winnie revealed it was twins the same response always followed "now that is a blessing! You take care dear carrying one baby is heavy work but you'll have it two times harder but by the looks of things you've got a good man to help you".

"What about this colour?" asked Spike pointing to a light shade of yellow.

"Yes I think that would be a good colour" agreed Winnie.

When they arrived home after buying the cans of paint Spike set to work on painting the nursery and refused to let Winnie to enter the room saying "you can come in when the room has aired out and there aren't any fumes left" so Winnie spent her time baking.

When Spike came to get a drink after finishing painting he saw Winnie hold her back and slowly lower herself into a chair, he rushed over.

"Are you ok Win?" he asked as he crouched in front of her and brushing her hair back from her face.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just got tried from standing. Thank goodness my job only involves sitting down huh?" she grinned.

Spike couldn't stop himself from returning Winnie's smile, "if you're sure you're ok"

"I am"

Spike grabbed a cookie Winnie had made and said "well I've finished the painting and I've opened the window so tomorrow when the fumes have gone you can take a look and comment if I've done it wrong"

"I wouldn't do that" laughed Winnie,

"No?" teased Spike,

"If you think that of me no more cookies for you then"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it"

"Of course not" smirked Winnie smiling down at Spike.

* * *

Winnie jerked awake, at twenty-five weeks she was suffering from leg cramps. Spike felt Winnie shift and as he woke up he heard her groan in pain.

"Winnie?"

"Leg cramp" hissed Winnie, by having to lie on her side Winnie found it difficult to stretch her leg out. Spike got up and started to massage Winnie's leg. After five minutes Spike felt the leg muscles began to relax and after a few more minutes he looked up to ask Winnie if the cramp had gone but looked up to see Winnie had fallen asleep.

"Guess that's the answer to my question" he sniggered and climbed back into bed and embraced Winnie kissing her goodnight.

* * *

Winnie was stood in the SRU looking around; she was now thirty-six weeks pregnant and had just completed her last shift before having the twins. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Spike approach. He walked over and took her hand.

"You ok?" he asked understanding Winnie was sad about leaving work.

"Yeah, I just can't believe it will be a year before I come back. I remember my first day I was so nervous"

"Why? You had already been working with 911"

"I wasn't to start with because I remember thinking 'this can't be any different from 911' but a friend of mine said I was going to deal with multiple computer screens and different team members asking me for different things. That is what freaked me out"

"You coped" stated Spike thinking back to Winnie's first day where he had thought she had to have been one of the best dispatchers they had and on her first day!

"It helped that as soon as I walked through those doors with Holleran all of Team One came over to talk to me and then you and Lou helping me find everything on the desk" smiled Winnie.

"You looked like such a lost puppy" chuckled Spike,

"I still remember what you said to me on your way out on the hot call"

"What was that?"

"'You'll be fine, you wouldn't have gotten the job if you couldn't handle it. Team members and dispatchers alike here are the best of the best. You'll do great' and then Lou followed you nodding in agreement and I felt like I could do it and when you guys came back you said ' I told you so' you have no idea how much that meant to me"

"I'm starting to get an idea" smiled Spike, he remembered telling her 'I told you so' and he also remembered her grateful look. He held her hand tighter as they walked out of the doors he heard Winnie sniff trying to hold back tears, he put an arm around her shoulders and said "don't worry you won't be gone for a whole year"

"I won't?" sniffed Winnie looking up at him.

"No I'll just forget something and you'll just have to come and drop it off for me and also giving everyone a chance to see you and the twins"

"I see you have a plan"

"Always do when it comes to looking out for you" smiled Spike looking into her eyes.

"I love you so much" whispered Winnie as she kissed him before getting in the car.

As Spike also got in the car he saw Winnie looking in the wing-mirror at the SRU forlornly, "don't worry Win a year will soon pass"

"In a way I hope it does, but in another way I want to enjoy time with the twins before they become moody teenagers"

"That's not for a while yet" laughed Spike as he pulled away from the SRU. For Winnie it felt as if part of her life was temporarily over but also felt as if her life was really beginning. In about four weeks her and Spike would be parents and her new life as a mother would begin and Winnie couldn't wait for it to start.

* * *

**A/N in the next chapter the twins will put in an appearance and hopefully I will have updated within a week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N because I have never had a baby and being unable to talk to my big sister who has had a baby, I decided not to write the labour part of this story as I didn't want to get it horribly wrong. Thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story I really appreciate it! (Sorry if this seems rushed but I wanted to finish it before I lost my creative juices as I have done with other stories)**

* * *

On April 10th in a small private room Spike was sat on a chair next to Winnie's bed holding one of the twins while Winnie held the other, also in the room was Team One plus Jules and Sam. Penny, Leah and Jules were gushing over the small bundles while the men tried to keep their composure but were close to gushing like the women in the room.

"So" drawled Ed, who had been harassing Winnie and Spike for the names of the twins since they had announced they had picked potential names, two girls names and two boys names. "What are their names?"

Winnie and Spike grinned at each other.

"Oh come on! You have to tell us now! We can't go around calling them Twin 1 and Twin 2, that would be just unfair!" complained Sam.

Winnie laughed "alright, this little one" gesturing to the baby she was holding "is called Thomas Dominic Lewis Scarlatti" everyone in the room was smiling and nodding at the name choice but none of them was grinning as much as Greg.

Spike caught Greg's eye "yes Boss we liked you're suggestion and that's why he's called Thomas"

Greg was welling up and wiped away the offending tears, sensing Greg's unease at everyone looking at him, Jules walked behind Spike's chair and asked "and this cutie's name?"

Spike looked up at Jules and then back down to the baby he was holding and then replied "Abigail Louise Sarah Scarlatti"

Now Penny, Leah and Jules were grinning. "There were our suggestions" said Leah,

"Yeah we liked all three the same and so we picked all three" smiled Winnie,

"Can we hold them?" asked Penny, she couldn't contain her need to hold at least one of the twins anymore.

Winnie and Spike laughed when everyone held out their arms, Spike gently passed Abigail to Jules who walked over to Sam and Winnie went to pass Thomas onto Leah who shook her head and pushed Greg in front of her so he could hold Thomas and she said at Winnie's and Greg's questioning looks "Greg suggested his name so he should be the first one of us to hold him"

Greg looked down at Thomas and gently stroked a finger over his cheek, "this little guy looks a lot like his daddy, but like Harry Potter he has his mother's eyes" everyone laughed at the Harry Potter reference.

"Well Abigail is the opposite, she looks like her mommy when she has her daddy's eyes" added Jules.

While everyone was passing the twins around Spike looked back to Winnie and saw her yawn and rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep honey. You deserved it after ten hours of labour" said Spike as he kissed her forehead. Winnie nodded and closed her eyes, soon she was fast asleep.

Greg had just been given Abigail from Ed when he looked over at a sleeping Winnie, "come on guys I think we should leave and give Winnie chance to rest without us here to possibly wake her up" Greg placed Abigail in her cot while Jack placed Thomas in his. Everyone then quietly bid their goodbyes to Spike and left.

Spike looked into the two cots and kissed each of the twins "know that mommy and I will always love you" Spike then settled back into his chair and watched the three most important people in his life sleep before falling into a contented sleep himself.

* * *

Thomas and Abigail were now three months old, after Spike's mom had returned to Italy Jules (with Sadie) were frequent visitors to the Scarlatti house. Jules knew how hard it had been being at home alone with a young baby and she knew it was going to be doubly harder for Winnie so had made the decision to help Winnie out. At first Winnie had opposed to this saying she didn't want Jules spending all her time coming over as Jules had her own life, but Jules had been insistent and soon Winnie realized that having Jules help was a huge relief. Spike had also been very grateful to Jules because he had been worried about Winnie and how she would cope with little sleep and having to look after two young babies.

Winnie and Jules were watching T.V with Sadie playing with some building blocks Jules had bought for her and the twins in their bouncers. Jules looked outside and turned to Winnie, "what do you think about going to the park for a walk, I'm sure the fresh air would do us all good"

"That sounds like a great idea" replied Winnie.

Soon Sadie was in her pram while the twins were in theirs and the two mothers were walking down the street towards the local park.

"So are you getting more sleep?" asked Jules as she and Winnie sat on a bench with Sadie playing with other two year olds.

"Yes I am, Abby and Tommie began sleeping through most of the night when they were ten weeks"

"That's good, I bet Spike can't wait until their old enough for him to teach them all about computers" smiled Jules,

"I'm sure he is, although I think he loves seeing them this small and cute because as both our mom's keep reminding us that it won't last for long and before we know it they'll be moody teenagers claiming we're ruining their lives" giggled Winnie,

"Don't say that! Sadie is two years older than them so closer to being a teenager!" exclaimed Jules.

"So you and Sam thinking of having any more?" asked Winnie,

"Well we both agree two would nice, what are you and Spike thinking of having more?"

"We were thinking about either one or two more" smiled Winnie,

"How soon are you planning on having these little additions" asked Jules,

"Not for a couple of years, we don't want too many little ones running about"

Jules was about to say something when she was interrupted by Winnie's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey honey I'm home"_

"Oh Spike I forgot you would be off shift now! I'm sorry!"

"_No, no don't be sorry it was a nice day and I'm glad you're out getting some fresh air"_

"I'll be home in a few minutes"

"_No just tell me where you are and I'll be there in a few minutes"_

"We're at the park by the play area"

"_Ok I'm on my way over, love you"_

"Love you to"

"Spike?" asked Jules,

"Yeah he's coming over here to see us"

"I got that" smiled Jules.

Before long they could see Spike walking over, Winnie waved and Spike waved in return. He sat down next to Winnie and wrapped an arm around Winnie and looked into the twins' pram.

"So how were Abby and Tommie today?" he asked,

"They were little angels" smiled Winnie,

"Sadie loved helped carrying the bottles" said Jules "she even asked me today when she can have either a little sister or brother"

Spike laughed "well are you and Sam going to give your little girl what's she's asked for?"

"I'm not going to answer that" replied Jules smiling.

The group remained in the park for another fifteen minutes before making their way back to Winnie's and Spike's house, there Sam had arrived to take Jules and Sadie home.

After putting Abby and Tommie to sleep Winnie and Spike were sat on their bed watching T.V.

"So how was your shift?" asked Winnie,

"Boring, spent my time doing paperwork and working on Babycakes"

"Remember the last time you said that?"

"Yeah you told me you were pregnant. You're not telling me that you are, are you?"

"No, that's not going to happen for at least eighteen months"

"If you say so" smiled Spike,

"That is _exactly_ what I am saying" replied Winnie.

* * *

~ Seven Years Later~

"Daddy!" called Abby and Tommie as they spotted Spike doing some paperwork. Abby and Tommie were followed by their five year old brother Nathan (Nat), Spike bent down and embraced the three youngsters. He looked up to see Winnie walking over carrying six month old Katherine (Katie); Winnie had bought the family in to visit everyone while she also came to talk to Holleran about returning to work as her sister-in-law Sally said she would be happy to look after Katie and if Winnie and Spike were working the late shift Winnie's parents said they would be happy look after Abby, Tommie, Nat and Katie so Sally wouldn't have to look after her own three children as well as Spike's and Winnie's.

"Look who it is" greeted Ed,

"Uncle Ed!" greeted Nat as he flung himself at Ed and giggled when Ed threw him in the air and caught him.

Abby and Tommie threw themselves at the rest of Team One; Spike took the opportunity to greet Winnie and Katie.

"Hello sweetheart" he cooed as he hugged Katie taking her from Winnie so she could go to Holleran's office.

"Oh I see how it is" grinned Winnie,

"Sorry, hi honey how's your day been?"

"Uh huh nice try but the only way you're making up for this is if you cook dinner tonight"

"Was already planning to"

"_Right_"

"Really I was!"

"I believe you" smiled Winnie as she walked away. Spike headed into the briefing room where Abby and Tommie were telling Greg and Leah a story about what one of the kids in their class had done, and Nat was showing Ed, Jack and Penny a drawing he had done of the family. Which was Nat his mom and dad, his siblings, Sam, Jules and Sadie, also the whole of Team One and their families.

"That looks great buddy" commented Spike as he looked over Nat's shoulder.

"Really dad?" asked Nat looking up at Spike.

"Yeah it really does"

Nat handed it to Spike saying "you can put it in your locker"

"Wanna come help me buddy as I've got my hands full with Katie"

"Yeah!" Nat had always wanted to see Spike's locker for some reason Spike never knew why as Abby and Tommie had never shown an interest in his locker.

They entered the locker room and Spike led Nat over to his locker and opened it, Nat reached as far up as he could and stuck the picture halfway up the door. He then looked up and exclaimed "that's us!" pointing at a photograph taken at the last Team One gathering last month.

"Sure is buddy. Come on your mom will be wondering where we've gone" after shutting the locker they walked back out to the briefing room and sure enough Winnie was waiting for them, Nat ran over to Greg who pulled him onto his lap.

"So…" started Spike, as he approached Winnie.

"I start back next month" smiled Winnie as she took Katie back.

"Well I'm looking forward to having you work with us again Constable Scarlatti"

"I'm looking forward to it as well".

Spike and Winnie held hands watching their friends and children counting their lucky stars for the life they had together and for their children who continued to amaze them every day.

**THE END.**


End file.
